James
Appearance James has a stitch covering his mouth and half of his face, making him unable to talk, He also has a button for an eye, reducing his eyesight. He wears a greenish, bluish hoodie with 3 stitches on it, He can change outfit at some occasions but it is very unlikely. James also wears greyish trousers and light grey boots, this part of his outfit does change quite alot. Sometimes he uses dark green trousers with stitches and black boots, Sometimes Black and White striped trousers and worn out looking, grey boots. Its' very random. Personality James was a very jumpy and happy person back when he wasn't STITCHED, now he has a very short temper, He cant show how he feels by voice so he usually starts hurting himself or someone else when angry. When he is sad his Eye starts pouring tears, his button pouring blood. James is depressed since he has bad eyesight and no voice. He suffers trauma from when he was kidnapped by The Master, after he was sent home by the master, STITCHED. Abilities James' story James used to be a very happy person, very active and social but one day, He was taken by a Black figure to an unknown location for around 73 hours. During that time parts of his skin was ripped off and replaced with colourful fabrics, so was his clothes, he was awake for most of the time the "surgery", The Master calls it with no painkillers. This made James extremely depressed and traumatized after the incident. 1 week later the exact same thing happened, he was kidnapped by the black figure and was put under "surgery" but this time he removed James' ability to talk and reduced his eyesight by replacing all the tissue and skin on the lower half of his face with blue fabric and replacing one of his eyes with a button. The AU takes place 2 years after the 2 "incidents", James is struggling with control over his body, Max is trying his best to help James in any way he can, Mapp has cut all connections with James after He attacked him one year ago, even 2 years later James is afraid that he could be kidnapped again, He is now afraid of the dark and shadows. Relationships Max James and Max are brothers so of course, they would be very close but James doesn't really hang around other people except for JamDoll. Max is scared of what James is capable of ever since what happened with Him and Mapp. He is afraid that James could do that to him when he is angry, so he likes to keep his distance from him. Mapp James and Foxy aren't friends anymore because of what happened, James ripped His arm off, nearly killing him due to blood loss. Foxy wants James executed, James does not care about Foxys feelings about him, He hasn't cared about a lot of things he used to care about. JamDoll JamDoll and James are connected in some way, No one knows how or why but they just are, If Jam doll is hurt, James will feel the pain, JamDoll is like a voodoo doll. James likes JamDolls company. He appeared 1 day after the 1st incident, James used to call him "Bud". James can talk to him telepathically. JamDoll DOES have the ability to talk but he usually doesnt. Basically, they are friends-- Trivia * Even though this isn't about James, The AU James is in is Friendstale's sister AU * James is based off one of Cottons OCs...Cotton! * James cooks alot now, he used to cook a little bit before the incident but now he uses cooking as a coping method. File:Soon.png File:Hurt.png File:Control.png File:James and JamDoll.png File:IDK.png File:OldJamesSprite.png Category:People Category:Bad People Category:Good People Category:Stitched. Category:Human Dolls Category:Main Characters